


Peter Parker Oneshots

by Remember_to_write



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_write/pseuds/Remember_to_write
Summary: A/N: I used to do follower milestones on my tumblr writing blog. Sometimes people would send in prompts or make up their own. This is a collection of the ones I have for Peter.The bold parts are what people sent in!





	1. Stolen Glances

**_Prompt: Everyone was caught observing their crush from a distance. It’s a habit everyone develops when the have a crush. So how about CACW!Peter Parker and Reader are observing each other and never really talk, But when reader finally musters up the courage to get help with Chemistry the shyness is stripped away and cute fluff begins between the two? by anon_ **

“So.. Are you ever going to actually talk to him?” Y/N’s best friend asked from her side. She had been caught staring. Again. Peter was just so cute. And smart. And sweet. And-

“Oh my god, are you serious? You aren’t even listening to me?” Her best friend continued to ramble as Y/N came back to reality.

“What?” She asked, finally looking at the girl beside her.

“Ugh, I quit. Later, Juliet. Tell me if Romeo ever makes a move.” She and Y/N headed towards their respective classes.

Y/N walked into the lab and settled into her seat. She watched Peter come in and take his seat across the room from her. She would have spent the entire period studying him, but her failing grades in Chemistry prevented her from doing so.

Still, fifteen minutes into class, she shot a glance his way and he was staring. He quickly turned his head as a slight pink tone covered the bridge of his nose. Y/N did her very best not to freak out in the middle of class.

She had caught Peter staring at her.

Peter Parker.

The boy she had a huge crush on.

Staring at her?!

Somehow she managed to concentrate on taking notes until the bell rang. As everyone was gathering their things and getting up to leave, Y/N had a sudden surge of bravery. She walked up to him. “Hi, I’m Y/N.” She said with a soft sweet smile.

“Oh, hi, I’m Peter.” He said as he slightly fumbled with his notebook.

“I was wondering if you wanted to study together sometime? I have been having a bit of trouble understanding some of the concepts and I could use some help.” Y/N asked, shifting nervously from one foot to the other.

“Oh, sure. That sounds great. Um, how about you give me your number and I’ll text you?” Peter asked, as he pulled out his phone. Y/N entered her information into it and then handed it back to him.

She started to walk away before turning to face him again and, using the last of her courage, she said, “You know, we should hangout sometime. Without books though.”

She quickly walked away. Peter stood there for a minute, trying to realize what had just happened.

Y/N had practically asked him out.

Y/N L/N.

The girl he had a huge crush on.

Had asked him out?!

God bless Chemistry. The class and attraction.


	2. Caught in your Own Web

_**Cute and awkward fluff with CACW Peter Parker? by anon** _

Peter as just getting back to his apartment after preventing an armed robbery. He snuck back in the window and changed back into his normal clothing. He had just put his suit back into its hiding place when he heard a noise behind him.

“You know for a superhero with super senses, you really don’t pay attention to your surroundings.” Y/N said. She had been sitting on his bed waiting for him to get back so that they could go on their date. Peter jumped and shot a web that tangled around his legs. He wiggled and fell to the floor as Y/N giggled.

“This isn’t funny, Y/N.” He groaned as he laid on the floor. He tried to sit up, but his legs were bound too tight for him to move.

“On the contrary, Pete. I think it is hilarious.” Y/N said as she got up to help him. He motioned for his backpack and she brought it over. He pulled out what he needed and freed his legs.

“I believe this was one of the few times in history a spider has actually gotten caught in their own web.” Y/N teased as she watched Peter free himself. He glared at her as he stood up.

“So are you going out like that? I love you, Pete, but your pants look like a bad fashion statement.” Y/N said as she looked at his legs covered in the remnants of his web.

“I’m gonna change before we go out. I wasn’t expecting for you to be here so early though.” He said as he pulled out another pair of jeans.

“I know, I just got really excited so I headed over as soon as I could.” Y/N sat back down on his bed and stared at him. He stood there with the new pants in his hands and blushed.

“Aren’t you going to leave while I change?” He asked nervously.

Y/N smirked at him. “I was here the first time you changed and you weren’t bothered then.”

“I didn’t know you were in here then.” Peter pointed out.

Y/N sighed and got up. “I’ll be waiting in the living room. Don’t make me wait long, Peter.” She turned when she got to the door. “By the way, your Captain America boxers are the cutest thing I have seen in my entire life.”

He groaned as she closed the door behind her. This girl would be the death of him, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.


	3. Random Drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I used to do follower milestones on my tumblr writing blog. Sometimes people would send in prompts or make up their own. This is a collection of the ones I have for Peter. 
> 
> The bold parts are what people sent in!

**“I don’t understand why I have to give my opinion on this! It’s science for god’s sake! Who the hell cares if I think Gene Therapy is ethical or not it’s not like they’re going to change their minds if I give my opinion!” Y/N slammed her face against her laptop’s keyboard in anguish.**

Peter chuckled from across the room. “I take it your essay is not going as smoothly as you would like?”

You lifted your head and glared at him. “What was your first clue?” You sassed him. You sighed as you gathered your notes together. “I just cannot see the purpose of putting this much effort into one paper that isn’t going to make a difference in the grand scheme of things!”

Peter gave you a sympathetic smile. “I know, Y/N, but it makes a difference in your grades so there’s that. And besides, you never know whether or not your paper will change the world.”

You laughed and shook your head. “You know I swear you are too optimistic for your own good sometimes, Peter Benjamin Parker.”

 

* * *

 

 **"How did we become this?”** Peter said in quiet awe.

“Become what?” Y/N asked as she rubbed her eyes. They had been pouring over research all night trying to figure out something Tony had asked Peter to do, their half empty boxes of takeout moved to the side and forgotten in their studying.

“A domestic superhero couple.” Peter answered as he took a sip of his energy drink.

“Pft, I am not a superhero. You are the one who wears that title in this relationship.” Y/N laughed.

Peter’s eyes softened as he pushed a piece of hair away from her face. “You are more super than I could ever be.”

Y/N blushed and ducked her head. “Enough of that. We need to get back to work.” She said as she focused on the papers.


End file.
